The Secret Agency
by Little Rascal 27
Summary: Human AU. They are all best friends but the catch is that they also work as secret agents. So they have to come together as a working team and save the world from evil... I renamed the characters to make them kind of my own so Leo is Scott, Donnie is Connor, Raph gets to keep his name but its just spelled differently, and finally, Mikey is just, Mike. Go easy it's my first story.


Have you ever watched a tv show or movie where the lead character is a secret agent and has to go undercover for one of their cases? Well, that's what situation I'm in right now. Here I am in the middle of a mansion with a gun held at the back of my head. The man who we were after is in front of my partner and I. He is holding the crystal that could destroy our HQ and all of the people inside.

You are probably asking yourself what could I possibly do to get out of this situation.

Well, you will find out sooner or later but first a little background information. Yes, I'm a secret agent and work for a secret agency called the NAA. This stands for the National Association Agency. Anyway, back to the mission at hand. Instead of starting here we are just going to start at the very beginning.

...

The early morning sunrise shined through an unopened window, blinding the figure inside the bed located beside the window. Then a steady alarm sounded on a bedside desk that was underneath the window. The alarm stayed steadily ringing -with the time 7:00 AM on it- until finally the hand of the figure in the bed slowly-almost calmly- slide on top of the still ringing alarm clock and pushed a button. Then the annoying sound stopped. The figure sluggishly got out from under the covers that he was under and sat up in a sitting position He pushed one of his hand through his clean-cut pitch black hair (which is now pointing in every direction) while looking around the room.

There was a full-body-length mirror parallel from his bed. Also parallel from his bed was a desk full of papers from his Job. Which reminded him that he needed to go through those before he leaves. He turns his head and looks beside the end of his bed and sees his closet. Then right beside that, he saw the door to the hallway.

He rose from the bed in (no real hurry) and opened his bedroom door and headed down to the first door on his right to which he opened to find the bathroom. He went to the sink and looked at himself inside of the medium sided mirror in front of him. He saw his uncombed black hair and his usual white pale - but not too pale- skin. He started to do his usual rotate which was to brush his teeth, floss, etc. Then headed back to put on his clothes for the day.

Once he was fully dressed he went back to his room and grabbed his comb and combed his nappy hair using the body-length mirror in his room. After he finished he went to the kitchen but before he got out into the hallway, he heard his phone ringing on the bedside table. He went to it and checked the caller ID and found that it was his little sister so he answered it. "Hey, Chloe. What do you need?" He asked his little sister Chloe as he put his other hand not holding the phone in his pocket. "Hey, Scott I just called to ask if I need to run by your house and pick you up for work?" Chloe asked him while she got into her own car.

"Honestly, since we both have the same job I think that it would be better. Plus," He continued. "I don't have a bus ticket so yeah," Scott said putting his hand that was in his pocket on the back of his neck embarrassed. " Yeah, it would make sense and if I did take you then you wouldn't have to worry about buying a bus ticket," She answered while putting all of her belongings in her backseat. "Well ok, I'll come. I'll let you go so I can get on the road myself," She said turning back around in seat then putting on her seatbelt.

"Ok, I'll see you when you get here. Drive Safely," He warned then hang up the phone.

He then went downstairs for real this time and got something to eat for breakfast. After finishing breakfast he realized that he still had time to look through the papers on his desk in his room. He headed back to his room and started looking through the documents from his job. Going over old cases and checking the information on the documents to make sure that they are correct. He continues to do this until he suddenly hears a car horn from outside.

He grabs the documents that he needs to take with him and on his way out of his house he grabs the keys and locks the door. Then gets into his little sister's car. Upon getting into the car, Chloe notices the stack of papers in her brother's hands. "Hey, what are these?" she asks him as she starts pulling out of the driveway." What? Oh, these? These are just some old case reports from work," he answers while keeping his eyes on one certain case.

"Hey about this certain case it seems that there isn't much information here," he asks her while reading the information that is there. The case is one about a mystery man who was building an army to kill anyone that tried to stop him from completing his task. He read over one part that made him do a double take. It was an article sampled on top and it said "Person Recently Escaped from his prison cell." in red print and also underlined,

He continued to read the report. " Anyone who finds any information about this person is to report the information to the police, " He wanted to find out more about this case alright. He was going to get that information sooner or later.


End file.
